


Dedicated To My Sunshine

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Even More Fluff, i'm just bringing it down, songfic with no actual song lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Prompto didn't normally go to lounges.





	Dedicated To My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is from way back near Valentine's Day. Whoo.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

Prompto didn’t normally go to lounges. Yeah, they were pretty chill places, but he preferred the comfort of home. However, sometimes he’d get the urge to do something out of his ordinary, and it was one of these urges that led him to meet you.

The first time he heard you singing, he was starstruck by how beautiful your voice was. He asked one of the employees about you, and he learned that you sang every Tuesday and Thursday. Prompto became a regular at the lounge. It was a few weeks before he actually got up the courage to talk to you and compliment your voice.

That was the start of the little relationship you two shared. Not officially dating, but a little more than friends.

Valentine’s fell on a Tuesday this year, and Prompto was sitting in the lounge, sipping hot chocolate and playing King’s Knight on his phone. His attention was drawn when the lounge quieted and you stepped on stage. He smiled and sent a little wave in your direction, which you returned with an equally bright smile. Prompto swooned as he watched you take the mic.

You sang your regular songs, mixing in the occasional love song for the holiday. Prompto enjoyed every second of it.

Your allotted time was drawing to a close. Prompto grinned again at the thought of being able to talk to you once you got off the stage. Except… you almost looked nervous?

“Well,” you started, locking eyes with him from the stage. “This next song is dedicated to my sunshine.” Prompto jokingly looked over his shoulder, then around him, then back at you. He pointed a finger at himself and you chuckled at him, smiling. “Yes, you.”

The song started, and your voice drifted through the air. As the melody continued, you never broke eye contact with Prompto. Even though he knew you were singing for an audience, it felt like the song was just for him. 

After the song was over, you smiled that smile that always got his heart going and said your farewells before stepping off-stage. 

Prompto was there to greet you as you moved towards the sitting area. He stood and pressed a kiss onto your cheek, smiling. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

You giggled. “Thank  _you_. But, Prompto,” You turned to fully face him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “Kiss me properly.”

Prompto laughed and put his hands on your waist, leaning in close and kissing you sweetly. His face was red when he pulled away. “Was that better?”

You grinned. “Much.”


End file.
